


Technically...

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fun with Recycled Actors, Gen, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jo signed up to be an RA, no one warned her there'd be days like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically...

**Author's Note:**

> For Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge.
> 
> The prompt: "Technically it wasn't on fire."

“Technically, it wasn’t on fire.” The kid gave Jo a smile halfway between sheepish and mischievous. “Technically, the alcohol was on fire, and the bag of dung just happened to be there.”

“Uh-huh. And that’s why you think you don’t deserve to be punished?”

“No, I think I don’t deserve to be punished because all I did was teach my roommate a cool trick I learned in my chemistry lab. It’s not my fault the idiot used it to get revenge on his ex-girlfriend for cheating on him.”

Jo buried her face in her hands to keep from letting the kid see her laughing. When she’d signed on to be an RA, this was not what she’d thought she was getting into. On the other hand, it was certainly different than settling yet another fight over whose turn it was to clean the microwave or who was playing their music too loud when their roommate was trying to study. “What’s your name, kid?”

“It’ll say Matt Pike, but everyone calls me Alfie.” The kid – Alfie – grinned again. “Really, I didn’t know he was going to do this. I taught him the trick with money, he’s the one who figured out how to make it work with… other substances.”

“You know your roommate’s claiming the opposite, right? That this was all your idea, and he didn’t know anything about it until it was already on fire?” Jo held up her hand. “Yes, I know. Technically, not on fire.”

“Well, my roommate’s an idiot, because he sent me a picture he took with his cell phone.” Alfie drew his phone from his pocket and found the photo. Sure enough, the other boy had gotten someone to take a picture of him lighting the alcohol.

“All right, then. Your word against his, except that you’ve got this photo. Of course, the photo being on your phone… you seem like a smart enough kid to send it to someone and have them send it back.”

“Yeah, but you’d still be able to see that. I had nothing to do with this.”

“Okay. Fine. Get out of here.” Alfie saluted and left, and Jo burst into laughter as soon as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments : me :: bugs : Matt (pre-"Bugs")


End file.
